leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxie/Games/Quotes/OR
Oceanic Museum :"Now here I was wondering how you could be held up in the simple act of seizing a case. Do I take it you are being stymied by this child?" :"Hmm. Though you are but a child, your eyes tell me of your fierce determination. My heart is pounding in my chest... Yes, I think I can see why my lowly Grunts could not stand one minute against you. I am called Maxie. I stand as the head of Team Magma, a noble organization whose goal is to propel humanity to even greater heights of progress and evolution. Indeed. And you are one of the young persons who may shape our society's future. Considering that fact, I believe I shall educate you in the ways of the world. The land... It is the stage upon which humanity stands. The land exists so we humans might continue onward and upward, stepping into the future... For us to continue growing and evolving, humans require a grand stage upon which to stand. A land upon which we can stride forward... A land we can explore...develop...exploit... This is the basis for the growth of all human endeavor. That is why we, Team Magma, must increase the landmass of the world! Believe that this will lead to a future of eternal happiness for humanity... And consequently for all life!" :"Humph. I suppose the concept may still be too difficult for a child to comprehend. Is that the case? At least I have tried to open your mind. I will take my leave for now. I suggest you take care that you never again stand against Team Magma. I will not be so lenient next time. I implore you to remember that." :"We are done here." Mt. Chimney Before battle :"The power contained in the Meteorite... If we merge the explosive energy contained within the planet's core with the Meteorite's power..." :"I remember those eyes. And the indomitable will that seems to burn behind them. Ahhh. Now I recall. You are the one who defied us at Slateport's Oceanic Museum. And, your presence here tells me that you have defeated Tabitha. Yes, I see now that the stirring of interest I felt was not misplaced. Hmph. You show true promise. Fine. I will attempt to educate you." :"Thousands of years ago, there lived a most powerful being that was said to be capable of creating new lands on the planet. The power which we in Team Magma seek— This power, which can expand the available landmass, belongs to a legendary and super-ancient Pokémon. Though now it slumbers, having lost the source of its power and been trapped in a deep sleep. So what is it that we must do to awaken this slumbering giant? Our research has led us here, to Mt. Chimney. Yes, here...to this very Meteorite. If we create the right conditions, we should find ourselves able to alter this Meteorite's qualities. Yes, even into a Mega Stone. Even into a Key Stone. And here, at Mt. Chimney— Hmph... I should not say too much. That is the end of today's lesson." :"Now then. I believe it is time we begin. The time for the purge has come. I do believe that I made myself quite clear when we were last in Slateport. I warned you that any fool standing in our way would be met without mercy!" :"I will bury you by my own hand. I hope you appreciate this honor!" When defeated :"Ugh! You are...quite capable... I fell behind, but only by an inch..." After being defeated :"Oh? So you repulsed the great Maxie in battle. Haha... You never fail to entertain me!" :"An excellent start! This time, permit me to unleash my full strength! Once you've tasted my Pokémon's Mega Evolved power, you will say good-bye to your last shred of hope!" :"Hm? Yes, it's me. ...Oh? Then it is Mt. Pyre. I understand. I will come at once." :"I am sorry to cut our battle short, but I'm afraid I must excuse myself. Such rudeness demands reparation. Take this Meteorite as my apologies. You may do with it what you like." :"And I will not again forget the face of the Trainer who managed to thwart me in battle!" Mt. Pyre :"Humph. So it was you... I'm sorry that I had to postpone my defeat of you at Mt. Chimney. And now, I am sorry that I have to postpone it once more. I cannot afford to waste even a single second now. For the Red Orb which has been enshrined here at Mt. Pyre... Now belongs to me, the great Maxie!" :"Courtney. You must see to it that our dear visitor is not neglected due to my inability to battle now... Do be so kind as to battle him/her with the full measure of your strength...and crush this boy/girl so that he/she will never again for a single moment dream of defying our team!" :"Fufufu... With this Red Orb in my possession, I have no need for the power of the Meteorite to awaken the beast from the deep! All that I need now is a way to reach the place where it sleeps... The only task remaining is obtaining the being constructed in Slateport! We move out at once, team! Our next destination... !" Slateport Harbor :"Hrr-hrrmph. Captain Stern, I presume you can hear me. We of Team Magma will now assume control of your famed submarine. Take pride in the fact that your invention will serve as a linchpin of the next great step in humanity's development! Fufufu... Fuwahahahahaha!" :"Hmph... So you have bothered to chase me, Maxie, all the way here from Mt. Pyre... Hohoho. You have earned my respect for the persistence you have shown. However... None can stop us now. All that remains is to retrofit this submarine and force our way into the Seafloor Cavern, where the great Pokémon sleeps... Our plans to propel humanity to its ultimate heights have entered their final stage. If you wish to prolong your futile struggle, I will not deny your right to try. Our lies in . Follow us to our very door if you feel that justice demands it. And now I must be going. Tabitha! Let us go." Seafloor Cavern :"Ahahaha! How pathetic you appear now. The fool, Archie." Before battle :"Fuhahaha! Just as I predicted." :"Even I, the great Maxie, have found myself wishing for something I cannot justify. And the illogical desire that I harbored was to have you present here at this moment. Hahaha... And now that fool's wish has come true. Fantastic! Nothing could please me more! I suppose I should make introductions... I present to you my incomparable partner, who will assist Team Magma in driving humanity forward to its next level!" :"''The super-ancient Pokémon... Groudon! Behold! This great form slumbering in defiance of even the broiling lava surrounding it!"'' :"So long have I waited for this day... Immeasurably long! This foolish world has held back humanity's progress out of misguided idealism regarding the coexistence of humans and Pokémon. But this ancient creature can bring that to its rightful end, creating a new land upon which humanity may stride freely forward. '''Now that I have at last obtained the power of !'"'' :"And now, you are the final obstacle remaining between me and my goals. It behooves me to use every tool at my disposal to eliminate you. Indeed! Even Mega Evolution! Do not delude yourself that you and your Pokémon are the only ones capable of it. I must apologize for making you wait through our encounters at Mt. Chimney and Mt. Pyre without treating you to this sight. Brace yourself for my ultimate attack! Fuhahaha!" When defeated :"You've really done it, child. You've shown a power that exceeds that of the great Maxie!" After being defeated :"Hah... Hah... Hahhh... ... Ah. Aha... Fuhahaha... Kahahahaha! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" :"Splendid. Just splendid, my young Trainer. No, it is more than that! I should be calling you my young hero! Believing until the very end that a world where humanity and Pokémon coexist must be the best... Rejecting my ideals without a second thought... Yes, watching you struggle desperately to halt the beginning of the world's end... You are undoubtedly a hero! So noble... And yet. I will not yield! I will not bend! My ideals will not be shaken! My dream for the world's next step forward will never change!" :"I will use the Red Orb to awaken Groudon, revert it to its primal form, and put an end to all else!" :"Buh?! Tabitha?!" :"Humph. Did you think I had not noticed? That I had somehow failed to realize you were after my spot? Such a sad development indeed. To be betrayed by my number two..." :"In the end, there is only one being upon which I can depend! Now, Groudon! Absorb all of the power resting in this Red Orb, and reclaim yourself! Revert to your primal form! This is the time to take back the great Evolution you lost in the ancient past! Reclaim the possibility you once held!" :"Gahahahaha! At last... AT LAST! I've finally done it!!! A new world for human evolution will be born!!! We shall stride forward!!!" :"... Hm? A message from our members outside? What is it? So the sun has turned mercilessly fierce in its heat. I should expect so. That is what I have long— No, what WE have long wished for. What?! The heat is greater than simulations predicted? It will be a risk to our own safety if it continues?! That cannot be... It has only just awoken... Where is it getting so much power from? And how much more will it gain when it does undergo Primal Reversion... C-continue your readings! Then report back!" :"All that matters is... That I have used the red orb to awaken Groudon. And now... I will transform this planet to a land ideal for humanity." :"What... Did you say?" Route 128 :"This... This is not..."'' :"... I... I wanted... I wanted to make... It was supposed to be a world where the human race would attain new heights... The next stage... Of our new development... It was all... For humanity's future..." :"Ngh..." Sootopolis City :"...I know what must be done. I will entrust this to you now. It is the fruit of our collaboration with the Devon Corporation, and it represents the height of Hoenn's technological knowledge and skill." :"And yet... Even with that Magma Suit, is it probable that anyone could pass through that magma, now fiercer than ever due to the forces of nature?" :"Child, you... No. I have no right to call you "child." Fellow Trainer. I have caused great harm, and for that I apologize most sincerely. But now we find ourselves at an impasse, and you and your Pokémon are all that humanity has to count on in its stand against Groudon..." :"The fate of our world... The world upon which all humanity thrives... The fate of our world rests in your hands!" Cave of Origin (via radio) :"Do you read me? It is I, the great Maxie. A device built into that suit has donned allows me to talk to you. We have received the readings from your suit. They suggest that Groudon has appeared. Is my supposition correct? Does it stand before you now? You must listen... Do not waste even a single second. Leap upon Groudon's mighty back. Then le-- take you to -- dee---est... O--- th--- c..." Sootopolis City (after confronting Groudon) :"Is the energy that had been amassed deep within the Cave of Origin now flowing out to pour over the greater world?" :"... I suppose...you may be right... However... Personally, in my case... Some wrongs cannot be atoned for, no matter how you try to right them. And I have committed wrongs so great as to bring the whole world to its knees. It may be that I... It may be too much to assume that I should deserve the chance to start anything over." :"T-Tabitha... ... Thank you." :"You were able to use that Blue Orb to great effect, so I imagine you will be able to handle this. Have Groudon hold it, and you should be able to control its Primal Reversion for at least a short period, such as during a battle." :"Farewell." =Delta Episode= Team Magma Hideout :"Guh--?!" :"Grr... The great Maxie has fallen to this woman?!" :"Woman... Who are you?" :"You... Why are you here?" :"You--?!" :"... Now I see... Yes, it was not chance that brought you here now. This was inevitable." :"Tabitha. Give it to him/her." :"Yes... Now that the Key Stone has been stolen, a Mega Stone will serve me no purpose." :"I do not have the power now to use Mega Evolution. So I entrust it to you. :"I entrust it believing that this is the best action I can now take! That woman... She had such utter mastery over her Pokémon. There is more to her than meets the eye. I do not know what must be going through her mind. But... I think you may be the only one who can now stand against her. So I ask you this favor: Rage! Take up this fight for me, and bring this crisis to its resolution!"'' :"That woman... She said that the former Champion would know what she was about. I assume you of all people should know where to find him, but...?" Delta Episode epilogue :"..." :"..." :"..." :"Ugh..." :"?!" :"What are you--?!" :"... Fine. I understand. Courtney. I, the great Maxie, will forgive you. But only on one condition!" :"You must... Also forgive me... Courtney. I never imagined... I never could have imagined... How very loyal you were to me. Nor did I imagine even one iota of the shock you must have experienced, due to my recent speech and conduct, or how I could have pained you. The one who drove you to such an extreme act was me. I am truly sorry for that. You see, Courtney, I would like to start on a new path. There are truths that I have learned because of the mistakes I have made. They pit me against others who are not like me and against ideas that differ from mine. They tell me the importance of understanding these others, even though we may continue to cause pain to another. And that holds true whether the opponent I face is human, Pokémon, or even the might of nature itself. I will take this step forward, free from hesitation, and meet my foe. And together we will find a way to create, not destroy, or so I hope. That is the vision that I, Maxie, have for Team Magma's future. Will you come with me on this journey as well? Courtney."' :"My... You certainly cry a lot."'' All subsequent visits :"Child. Ah...Forgive me. I should greet you more properly by now, . Feel free to spend one hour, or even a day, in our hideout. We will always welcome a visit from you, ." Battle Maison When selected for the Multi Battle challenge :"So you wish for the great Maxie to battle alongside you... Hehehe... My heart trembles in anticipation! This should be a fascinating battle!" After ending the Multi Battle challenge :"All things must inevitably come to an end. But I look forward to the prospect of a new beginning." After 20 consecutive wins at the Multi Battle challenge :"Hehehe... Hahaha! This result was inevitable the moment the great Maxie joined hands with you! Should another such opportunity occur, I anticipate a similarly beneficial outcome." After losing the Multi Battle challenge :"So the great Maxie has fallen, even when battling alongside your team... I shall commit this curious phenomenon to memory. It had less than a 1 percent probability of occurring, you know."